Sleeping Sango
by Avalonian Witch
Summary: Sleeping Sango is a comic twist on the tale Sleeping Beauty. Your daily amount of, perverted prince, strong willed princesses, and reluctant fairy godparents. SanxMir. Final Chapter Posted 6.26.04
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Someday, I will own Inuyasha, but not right now. I'm too busy trying to keep hold of the things I do own ~chases after the repo men~  
  
AN: The third in the Inu Tales series, Sleeping Sango takes a tough beauty, perverted prince twist on the cheery fairy tale known as Sleeping Beauty. There is not much that I can say except read, review, and enjoy!  
  
Sleeping Sango  
  
Prologue  
  
The entire kingdom had turned out. Or so it would have seemed. Who could have known that the center of all such fuss was inside a cradle, in the center of the main hall? Who could have known, that the young Princess Sango, of the brown hair and chocolate eyes, who was already strong enough to hold her own rattle would, in a few short hours, be far, far away from the kingdom? Hidden away in a forest, with her caretakers fearing for her life? No one. Right now the festivities were in full swing, the band was playing, the people were dancing, and the most important guests had yet to arrive. All at once there was a grand fanfare, and the room hushed as the good fairies stepped into the room. There, emitted a warm aura around them, making all feel safe and well. Greeted by the King and Queen they made their way, surrounding the cradle.  
  
The first to step forward was a young girl, who was known as Kagome, wearing a floor length white gown she peered into the cradle and smiled. Raising her wand she swished it gracefully and declared.  
  
"May you always have a strong will, to do with your fate as you wish."  
  
Toddling up next came a younger still looking fairy, a young boy with reddish hair who had to jump in order to see above the cradle until Kagome held him up. He pulled out a smaller wand and said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"May you have the a strong mind, to think your own thoughts, and dream your own dreams."  
  
Striding up proudly came next, Sesshoumaru. Looking over the child critically, indifferently he pulled out his wand and grunted out.  
  
"May you have a strong heart, to keep your faith, and know yourself."  
  
Just as the next fairy was about to be revealed there was the sound of thunder and a flurry of wind. And just as suddenly, came in the evil fairy, Kikyou (BWAHAHAHAHAH) with her sickly pale face, and dull brown eyes all hushed murmurings stopped. Cackling in a dull voice she walked up and pointed to the frightened King and Queen.  
  
"I, Kikyou, The evil fairy, who really, really needs some moisturizer am here! You, who did not invite me to your "grand" ceremony will now suffer! I curse your child Sango! On her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her little finger on a spindle and she will DIE!"  
  
A large cloud of smoke flurried up, and as soon as she had arrived, she was gone, leaving a weeping King and Queen behind.  
  
"Oh well, guess that's the end up that, let's go get some sake."  
  
Everyone glared to the fourth fairy, Inuyasha, and Kagome nudged him expectantly.  
  
"What?! Oh . . ."  
  
Huffing some he waved his sword around (no wand for Inuyasha) indifferently and muttered.  
  
"Yea, not strong enough to break the spell, yada, yada, first love's kiss, blah ,blah, blah, break the spell, yea. Now can we go get some sake?"  
  
AN: Sorry, had to cut it off here, it's just a prologue after all. Review if you want me to update I hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave your emails. 


	2. How Did We End Up Here?

Disclaimer: As you all should know by reading my stories. I am not quite yet the owner of any sort of sanity, much less Inuyasha and Co.  
  
AN: Yayness! This is a filler chapter for Sleeping Sango to keep you guys all happy and satisfied and to keep the killer monkey noodle bugs from eating me! . What I meant to say is that you should read this until I get all the other updates done so I can start working on this series.  
  
Sleeping Sango  
  
Chapter One  
  
How Did We End Up Here?  
  
~*~*~*~Last Time~*~*~*~  
  
"Yea, not strong enough to break the spell, yada, yada, first love's kiss, blah ,blah, blah, break the spell, yea. Now can we go get some sake?"  
  
~*~*~*~Now~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright, remind me how I ended up with diaper duty?"  
  
"You're the only one that doesn't make a face when you smell her diapers."  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru, can make a face."  
  
The sound of a pin being dropped upon the floor would have been audible, the room was so silent. The four fairies stared at the bundle sleeping so peacefully in Kagome's arms. How had they ended up here, in a secret cottage in the middle of Inuyasha's forest? Ah yes, of course. They were Princess Sango's fairy godparents, and of course, when the evil fairy Kikyou-Who-Needs-Moisturizer had threatened the young girl, the duty of taking care of the now cursed child had fallen into the hands of the "oh so powerful fairies." Yes, this was how they were thrust into the situation at hand. The celebratory party had been canceled, and the worried parents had spoken to the equally frightened godparents about whether or not Kikyou's return was a possibility. There had, of course, only been one logical answer.  
  
"Why don't you take care of her?"  
  
The suggestion had sent the Queen into such a rage that she had actually slapped her husband. As the fairies watched half amused and still half serious the apparent leader, Kagome, had nodded in agreement.  
  
"It is our duty, as her godparents."  
  
"Of course it would only be until she was sixteen, the curse would never come to pass"  
  
"You'd have to burn all the spindles in the land."  
  
"It can be done."  
  
"Very well than . . . we leave, tonight."  
  
Almost all at once there was general outpour of dismay, and in one case agreeableness (is that a word?).  
  
"YAY! A BABY!"  
  
"No f***ing way!"  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru, refuse to take care a child."  
  
Not that it mattered anyway, for Kagome had already made up her mind and had decided to keep hold of the child. And so, the four weary godparents, and the disguised princess had made their way to Kaede's Cottage hidden deep in Inuyasha's forest by carriage, leaving behind a kingdom, and in the middle of it, a fire, full of spindles. This was where they were now.  
  
"So Sesshoumaru has diaper duty, I'll help Kagome with cooking, Inuyasha, you're doing the cleaning."  
  
"What?! I'm not some servant!"  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru (Lol I love the whole I, Sesshoumaru cliché thing), believe we should just use magic to fulfill our needs."  
  
"And what we say to her when she grows up and becomes inquisitive?"  
  
"Yea Mr. Fluffy, it's not like normal people can use magic."  
  
"Hate to agree with the kid, but he's got a point."  
  
"Did you just call I, Sesshoumaru, Fluffy?"  
  
"ANYWAY, we have more pressing matters?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Who's going to go in there and change her diaper?"  
  
Three of the four fairy godparents headed off "elsewhere" leaving Sesshoumaru, to march bravely into the stinking cottage.  
  
AN: ~Ducks flying objects~ I SAID IT WAS A FILLER! Don't worry, the next chapter will be twice the length of this one (maybe more) as always, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 


	3. The Wonder Years

Disclaimer: Roses are read, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue.  
  
AN: Yay! Another chapter of Sleeping Sango! The responses to my Inu Tales series has been really overwhelming so I decided to thank you by posting a new chapter early.  
  
AN2: Remember how in the original sleeping beauty they changed Aurora's name to Briar Rose? Alright, well since Sango means coral, I decided to make her pseudonym Sasu, which means reef (clever of me ne?)  
  
Sleeping Sango  
  
The Wonder Years  
  
"Sasu! Get back here!"  
  
"Sasu! You need to take a bath!!!!!"  
  
Kagome watched amusedly as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha chased the six year-old Sango, or Sasu, as they called her. Already she was bright and strong, just like her given gifts. And already, she could outrun both of the male fairies, probably because they were not allowed to use their powers. After watching them try to catch her a few more seconds, she called out.  
  
"Sasu, take a bath and I'll let you play in the forest a little later tonight!"  
  
Giggling, the young girl ran towards "Aunt Kagome" with arms wide open, leaving behind her two panting fairies. Later that night all four fairies sat around the table, Inuyasha idly making his spoon put more sugar into his tea, and Kagome scolding him for it. For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru seemed rather reminiscent.  
  
"Has it really been six years?"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stopped bickering long enough to get far-away looks on their faces.  
  
"Yep, six years . . . we never did get that sake."  
  
"Inuyasha! It doesn't seem like it, she's grown up so fast."  
  
"Soon she'll be out on her own in the world, our little Sasu."  
  
The three adult fairies turned to see a teary-eyed Shippou, dapping away at his eyes with a napkin. At that same time they heard the soft cries of Sango and all four raced to her room.  
  
"I- h - ha- had a nightmare!!!!!"  
  
Opening her mouth to say some words of comfort Kagome was cut off by Sesshoumaru's cooing voice.  
  
"Uncle Sesshoumaru will make it go away, come on, it's go to bed"  
  
This time it was Shippou, Kagome, and Inuyasha who were staring at Sesshoumaru, who had a "if you ever bring this up, I swear I will **** you" look on his face. Soon the five inhabitants of the house were sound asleep, and this is the way it was, for ten more years. . . until . . .  
  
AN: The End ., kidding, next chapter will be Sasu's first encounter with Miroku, isn't it all romantic? Review. (Yes I know it was short, I don't do long chapters) 


	4. I Am But

Disclaimer: {Insert clever pun that tells you that I have no ownership whatsoever over Inuyasha and Co.}  
  
AN: Yay, another update from the authoress that never updates, meaning that people gently peck away at her spirit and soul until she is forced to update or die from the horrible pecking death. (Just kidding guys, I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS). As you should know, I'm putting my own twist to this story, so there will be no happy singing and dancing and la di daing in this chapter, this is the first meeting of "Sasu" (Sango) and Mirhoushi (Miroku).  
  
Sleeping Sango  
  
I am but . . .  
  
~*~ Sango's POV~*~  
  
I'm not stupid. I've been trained by my uncles Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha in the martial arts, and in those of detection. I know that they aren't my real parents, but they have taught me well. I also learned about "The Birds And the Bees" before I should have, at least from when I imagine other girls should learn about it. When my elder cousin Shippou had been taught, I had been listening, and so of course I knew that no man should touch a woman in the way the boy currently lying flat on his face in front of me, should have touched me, at least not unless they are married. So obviously, the moment I had felt the hand on my buttocks, I had sprung into action, both screaming, and smashing down my wooden sword (no boomerang : ( ) upon his head, knocking him down, possibly unconscious.  
  
~*~Third Person POV~*~  
  
And so Sasu knelt down in front of the humbly dressed boy, reaching to his left wrist to feel his pulse, not minding the other hand, which was slowly inching it's way towards the more rounded areas of her backside.  
  
**WHACK**  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!!"  
  
Miroku stared dumbly at the girl beside him as she sat up. She was beyond beautiful, looking like a goddess in a street maiden's clothing she glowed. Of course, he wasn't about to tell her that as he would with any other maidens. After all, he wasn't dressed as a Prince should be, instead he had donned his grandfather's monk robes and gone outside exploring the area known as Inuyasha's Forest. And so he had happened upon this girl, with long, dark , waist length hair, and equally dark eyes. His hand, thinking on it's own had almost magnetically been attracted to the lovely rump that this girl had in her possession, and he had found himself knocked down to the ground before he could captivate her with his charm. And so he responded with the stutter of a surprised young monk.  
  
"My lady, I am but a simple . . . "  
  
"Pervert? Jerk? Completely out of line . . . "  
  
"Monk"  
  
"Why don't you start acting like it."  
  
"Forgive me if this sounds forward, but would you bear my . . . "  
  
"SASU! DINNER"  
  
Looking behind her Sango gathered her wooden sword and started heading off in the direction of her home. Glaring back at the "monk" she grumbled in an almost amiable manner.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Mir.Houshi!."  
  
"Mirhoushi?"  
  
"Um . . .yes, yes fair lady, and if I may know your name?"  
  
"SASU!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, never mind, well then, until we meet again, fair Sasu."  
  
Blushing ever so slightly Sango quickly ran back, narrowly avoiding another dinner call from Kagome, she spent the entire night, thinking about her new friend Mirhoushi.  
  
AN: Paginkus, now you guys don't have to keep asking me for updates. Umm . . . let's see . . . I have three other story updates, so I'm not sure when the next chapter for this will come. You know, ~hint hint~ reviews might help speed me along. 


	5. An Afternoon Moment, A Supper Secret

Disclaimer: I would own Inuyasha you know. But I accidentally lost him in the subway and Rumiko found him and then . . . ~stares up at the judge~ you believe me right? ~glances towards the jury~ right?  
  
AN: Yay! I've managed to update all three of the Inu Tales stories! (even though so few of your reviewed : ( ) I feel all special now. This is mostly a filler chapter, I'm kind of stuck on the plot for the moment.  
  
Sleeping Sango  
  
An Afternoon Moment, A Supper Secret  
  
~*~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~*~  
  
Blushing ever so slightly Sango quickly ran back, narrowly avoiding another dinner call from Kagome, she spent the entire night, thinking about her new friend Mirhoushi.  
  
~*~*~*~ Now ~*~*~*~  
  
She had waited over three hours for Mirhoushi to show up, and Sasu's temper was rising. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, quickly sucking it back in when she felt a hand ever so gently rubbing her bottom. Sasu tried desperately not to hurt him this time, but for the five millionth time since she had met him Mirhoushi was face first to the floor. Staring down angrily at him she placed her hands on her hips and said in a casual voice.  
  
"Nice to see you again too Mirhoushi."  
  
"And you as well lovely Lady Sasu. A happy sixteenth birthday to you."  
  
"I brought lunch, you hungry?"  
  
"How can I need for anything when someone as beautif. . ."  
  
**SMACK**  
  
"Nice try Mirhoushi."  
  
"It was worth it."  
  
"You hentai."  
  
It had been only months since their initial meeting. Yet Sasu and Mirhoushi had developed a friendship to rival that of the ages. Though protocol would have stated that the two young people should have behaved more coyly around each other, Inuyasha's Forest had neither rules nor boundaries, so the two had become near inseparable.  
  
"Mirhoushi?"  
  
"Yes my beautiful Lady Sasu?"  
  
"Why were you late today?"  
  
"I was . . . err . . . exorcising a demon from a house."  
  
"Oh."  
  
In all truth Prince Miroku felt guilty, he didn't enjoy lying to the woman that he had come to know as his best friend. But how would he explain to her that he had been busy attending to the matter of his soon-to-be- visiting bride? How would he be able to explain to the girl that he loved that he was a royal, and even worse, engaged to another royal. For now, Prince Miroku wanted to enjoy his friend's company, before he would have to abandon her, and their carefree afternoons in Inuyasha's Forest. Soon the afternoon ended, and with a quick and unexplained hug Mirhoushi left Sasu standing in the middle of the forest.  
  
"Until I see you again my dear Lady Sasu."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Dazed and utterly confused. Of course, when she heard Kagome's voice, a bit more quivery then usual call out to her, she ran into the cottage, which had been her home for these sixteen years. When she came inside she looked to the table, which had no supper set upon it. Shippou, was sitting meekly in Kagome's lap, with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha sitting in opposite chairs. Quietly she sat down in the remaining chair, and looked around to the sunken faces of her caretakers, alarm rising in her throat as she asked almost fearfully.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Everyone remained silent for a minute. Shippou's ears flattening as he got off of Kagome's lap to hide behind Inuyasha. Eventually Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha pushed Kagome towards their "Sasu".  
  
"Sasu, sweetie. This is your eighteenth birthday It's time we tell you the truth . . ."  
  
AN: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am stopping here just because I'm really tired and have to go take my Cat to the vet again. Hope ya'll enjoyed this, and make sure to review and tell me what you think! 


	6. It Just Can't Be

Disclaimer: Ah, do I have to use one of the clever and witty remarks I have become so infamous for? Fine . . . how's this . . . Umm . . . ~grabs Inuyasha and RUNS far, far away~  
  
AN: ~ducks flying, rotten, thrown objects~ I'm sooooooo sorry I didn't update before, but a lot of stuff has kept me a lot of busy. Though it seems this story hasn't been updated for a month it's actually only been two or two and one half weeks. Whatever my excuse may be you probably don't care. So here's a new chapter of Sleeping Sango! (P.S. It was brought to my attention that my spellchecker hates me and misplaced the sixteen with an eighteenth. To clear things up it is Sasu's SIXTEENTH birthday, and no I will not go back and change it because I am simply lazy)  
  
Sleeping Sango  
  
It Just Can't Be  
  
~*~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~*~  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Everyone remained silent for a minute. Shippou's ears flattening as he got off of Kagome's lap to hide behind Inuyasha. Eventually Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha pushed Kagome towards their "Sasu".  
  
"Sasu, sweetie. This is your sixteenth birthday It's time we tell you the truth . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~ Now ~*~*~*~  
  
Her mind was reeling. Though it had only been half an hour ago, Sasu . . . or Sango as she now knew herself, was full of doubts and questions and fears. And worse, also full with the knowledge that in three short days, she would be marrying Prince Miroku. After sixteen years of the carefree life she had come to know and love, she was told that she would have to give it all away. No more walking around barefoot, or carrying a sword . . . or seeing Mirhoushi.  
  
"Sas. . . Princess Sango? Are you alright?"  
  
Looking beside her, on the opposite side of the carriage Sango nodded mutely, her gaze locked outside as the carriage she was now riding in trolled along, towards the impressive castle ahead.  
  
~It just can't be. . . It just cant be . . . It just cant be . . . Oh Mirhoushi . . . I'm sorry.~  
  
~*~*~*~Elsewhere~*~*~*~  
  
"THREE DAYS?!"  
  
Mirhoushi stared, shocked, at how soon the wedding seemed to be upcoming. Already the servants were coming in, carrying his wedding robes. True, he had known that he was to marry Princess Sango, but he had not known that the wedding day would be in three days. The idea was ludicrous. Having never met the girl he had heard nothing of his new bride - to - be, save that she was headed towards her castle at this exact moment. As he was pushed into the dressing room and forced to change into his robes he could only think of one thing.  
  
"Sasu."  
  
"What did you say my Prince?"  
  
". . . Nothing . . ."  
  
~It just can't be. . . It just cant be . . . It just cant be . . . Oh Sasu . . . I'm sorry.~  
  
~*~*~*~Elsewhere (Again)~*~*~*~  
  
"So! The pretty Princess Sango has returned!"  
  
"Yes M'lady of the dry skin."  
  
"What did you call me?!"  
  
"Nothing M'lady of the very beautiful dry skin."  
  
"Much better! Now it is time to plan my revenge! And to concoct the death of Princess Sango!!!!!!! Kukukukukuku!"  
  
AN: ^.^ I'll try to update soon! Until then, click the button and review! Onegai? 


	7. Once Upon Inuyasha’s Forest

Disclaimer: ~Sits in a rocking chair, wearing a fake gray old lady wig and a saggy dress~ in my day EVERYONE owned Inuyasha. ~Stares down at little children who look at her as if she is crazy~ HONESTLY!  
  
AN: Yay! A musical! Well sort of. I'm going to incorporate one of my favorite songs into this chapter, "Once Upon A December" from the Anastasia Soundtrack, though I did modify it a bit to fit into the story. Since people asked me to go into more detail about her birthday ball, I'm also going to include flashbacks that weren't shown in the prequel, they aren't marked, but it's pretty easy to tell which are past and which are present.  
  
Sleeping Sango  
  
Once Upon Inuyasha's Forest  
  
~*~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~*~  
  
~It just can't be . . . It just cant be . . . It just cant be . . . Oh Mirhoushi . . . I'm sorry. ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~It just can't be . . . It just cant be . . . It just cant be . . . Oh Sasu . . . I'm sorry. ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Much better! Now it is time to plan my revenge! And to concoct the death of Princess Sango!!!!!!! Kukukukukuku!"  
  
~*~*~*~ Now ~*~*~*~  
  
~"Dancing Bears, Painted Wings  
Things I Almost Remember"~  
  
Sango walked around the main hall of the palace, the recently spilled tears already dried on her cheeks. It looked old and unused, tiles with doves and bears barely clung to the wall. She was dressed formally, wearing a delicate black and pink kimono. Her hair was done up in a simple bun, and light pink henna adored her lips. She was a vision, unfortunately, the newly discovered princess felt only one thing . . . sadness.  
  
~"And A Song, Someone Sings  
Once Upon, Inuyasha's Forest"~  
  
Sango closed her eyes; she could barely smell the delicious scent she had come to know as Inuyasha's forest. She missed the carefree days of her childhood. The lullabies that Kagome would sing, chasing Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, playing with Shippou . . . spending time with Mirhoushi.  
  
~"Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Mikos dash through a silver storm"~  
  
A young prince peeked over the bassinet that held the young princess. A look of youthful distrust on his face as he stuck his tongue out at her, only to get it caught in the young one's hands. Letting out a grin he reached out to pick the babe up before a loud crash sent him quickly ducking underneath the bassinet, where he couldn't be seen. Soon a voice cried out  
  
"I, Kikyou, The evil fairy, who really, really needs some moisturizer am here! You, who did not invite me to your "grand" ceremony, will now suffer! I curse your child Sango! On her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her little finger on a spindle and she will DIE!"  
  
~"Fairy rises gracefully  
A sword, held up to me"~  
  
Young Prince Miroku watched in awe as the male fairy started to swing his sword and counter the evil miko's spell. Secretly wishing he could help, for he couldn't help but like the now crying princess.  
  
"Yea, not strong enough to break the spell, yada, yada, first love's kiss, blah, blah, blah, break the spell, yea. Now can we go get some sake?"  
  
~"Someone holds me safe and warm  
Fairies run, hidden by forest lore"~  
  
As the adults chattered about where they would hide the young princess, Miroku took his time with her, the center of the hall near abandoned he picked her up and gently cradled her, his eyes soft as he spoke in a hushed tone to the gurgling Sango.  
  
"My father says, one day you'll be my bride, then I'll protect you."  
  
Sadly enough, soon he had to place her back in the cradle, and ran to hide, only having enough time to glimpse at her as she was whisked away by the fairies.  
  
~"Fairies hide my fearfully  
So fades, my memory"~  
  
Sango started to explore upstairs, running into Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Shippou as the delegated with the King over "Princess Sango's" wedding, saying it was too soon. They stopped talking as soon as they noticed she was standing there, the tears falling once more.  
  
~"Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember"~  
  
Walking away quickly from that room she peered into another. A girl's crib standing solitarily in the middle. A few scattered gifts, all still wrapped placed on a dusty mahogany table. Gently she touched the molting lace that still lined the old bassinet, knowing it was once hers.  
  
~"Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember"~  
  
She felt the soft touch on her shoulder and turned to see Kagome. Searching her surrogate "mothers" eyes she couldn't help but let out a choked sob. Soon she found herself crying in Kagome's arms, all over whispering.  
  
"Oh Mirhoushi . . . Mirhoushi . . ."  
  
~"And A Song, Someone Sings  
Once Upon, Inuyasha's Forest"~  
  
And the only thing that Kagome could do was sing that still faded lullaby, and rock Sango into a crying sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is it done?"  
  
"Yes m'lady, the spindle has been set up . . . tis only a matter of time"  
  
"Good! Kukukukukukukuku! Revenge will be mine! Kukukukukuku!"  
  
AN: ^.^ Sometimes I need a good cheesy song fic chapter! Tell me what you thought though. Review! 


	8. Run

Disclaimer: My hands are not my own. . . and my sanity . . . lost long ago. . . but Inuyasha? ~points to bound and gagged hanyou~ IS MINE!  
  
AN: Yes. . . yes! I update! BWAHAHAHAHA. . . HA HA HA . . . HA! Though all those that read CinderRin and The Little MerKag (the other two stories in the Inu Tales Series) already know this. . . I am restating the fact that I will resume updating as of next week every three weeks. After that every two, then once a week, then twice. It will take a long time for my schedule to clear up enough for this to become possible, but I will be trying. For now, here is one of the final chapters of Sleeping Sango (I estimate about four more).  
  
Sleeping Sango  
  
Run  
  
~*~*~*~Last Time ~*~*~*~  
  
And the only thing that Kagome could do was sing that still faded lullaby, and rock Sango into a crying sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is it done?"  
  
"Yes m'lady, the spindle has been set up . . . tis only a matter of time"  
  
"Good! Kukukukukukukuku! Revenge will be mine! Kukukukukuku!"  
  
~*~*~*~ Now ~*~*~*~  
  
"You look beautiful Princess Sango. . ."  
  
Sango glanced away from the maids helping her dress. Her normally free flowing hair was tied into a neat bun, with two wavy wisps decorating her face. A ruby adorned crown rested upon her head, and ruby choker was being clasped around her neck. She moved uncomfortably in the stiff red and pink gown that she had been forced to wear, and stared at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"You are dismissed. . . hey! Get off me you crazy girls! Out!"  
  
Sango turned, amusedly to watch as Inuyasha kicked the girls out of her room, and then as he looked her over with a fatherly look in his normally amused eyes.  
  
"They're right you know. . . you look great Sasu. . . ahem . . . Princess Sango."  
  
Tearfully she turned away and gave one last look at her reflection before she let Inuyasha lead her out of the room, and slowly down the stairs. . . to meet her future husband. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku let out a soft snort as he watched his father fidget with his hands in anticipation.  
  
~No doubt waiting for the dowry that her parents will pay for this marriage~  
  
Another breath escaped his lips as he heard the orchestra begin to play, and the chorus start to sing.  
  
~Sasu. . . ~  
  
His eyes widened as he watched the Princess be led down the stairs by a white haired man. She looked so much like her, despite her dress and posture. . . could it be?  
  
~No. . . Sasu's eyes are not that empty. . .~  
  
The announcer spoke loudly, almost boasting the Princess's beauty.  
  
"PRINCESS SANGO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He found himself avoiding her gaze, but couldn't help getting pulled into it at least once. . . and then, when their eyes met . . . she ran. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She found herself gazing over at the faces that stared at her as if she were some sort of doll on display. Even worse was when she thought she spotted Mirhoushi. . . but instantly recognized the man as her future husband . . . Prince Mirhoushi. Looking deeper into his eyes she felt herself be cooled by the hatred that they held in them . . . so alike. . . so different. . . It wasn't until she thought she saw him mouth the word "Sasu" that she broke Inuyasha's hold on her arm. . . and ran upstairs. . . to the tower. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Maybe I can be alone here . . . what's this? A spindle?"  
  
AN: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry guys, I had to be fair, all the Inu Tales updates have been cliffhangers. . . It would be rude to exclude you. My next update will come at an estimated November twenty fifth. Of course. . . REVIEWs might help the cause . . . 


	9. Spindle Tragedy

Disclaimer: ~grumbles apologetically as she recites from a piece of paper~ "I do not own Inuyasha."  
  
AN: I know I said December 5, and I realize that it is December 13th, but would you prefer a late update to no update at all?  
  
Last Three Chapters Of Sleeping Sango! (Not counting Epilogue)  
  
Sleeping Sango  
  
Spindle Tragedy  
  
~*~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~*~  
  
He found himself avoiding her gaze, but couldn't help getting pulled into it at least once . . . and then, when their eyes met . . . she ran . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Maybe I can be alone here . . . what's this? A spindle?"  
  
~*~*~*~ Now ~*~*~*~  
  
She had always been warned not to touch anything that remotely related to sewing. Be it a thread or a needle, her "parents" had always made it seem as if such things were outlawed. Which is why she found it irresistible to try and work this strange brand new spindle, that seemed so out of place in a dark and dingy tower. Slowly there was a green glow, and she couldn't help but walk towards the warm, radiating light. Her hand reached out, and she let out a soft gasp, as she felt a drop of blood escape her ring finger . . ..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He ran like he had never run before. Not sure where she was going but following no matter what. After checking all the rooms for what seemed like an eternity he made his way up the spiral staircase to the tower. Where he let out an utter of horror.  
  
"Sasu . . ."  
  
It was then that he felt the rush of wind pick him up, and he tried his best to stay on the ground but couldn't help himself as he came face to face with the driest skin he had ever seen.  
  
"Little Prince Miroku comes to save his bride? I don't think so . . . you're coming with me!"  
  
Miroku let out an angry snarl and was about to fight back when he felt his world go black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SANGO!"  
  
Kagome, the Queen, King, Inuyasha and the rest (here on Gilligan's Isle!) were crowded inside the small tower. In the center of the room was a spindle; a dried blood droplet somewhere on the ground beneath it, and to the side of said blood droplet, was Sango. They had arrived in time to see Miroku whisked out by Kikyou, but not before they noticed that he had dropped a piece of fabric on the floor . . .  
  
"We're too late . . . we're too late . . ."  
  
That was when Kagome noticed that there was a small string of something clutched tightly in her hands . . . they seemed to be monk's beads. Inuyasha grabbed the beads out of her hand and then found himself smelling a familiar scent. Following his nose he grabbed the piece of fabric that Prince Miroku had dropped and compared the two scents . . .  
  
And then the pieces of the puzzle fell together.  
  
Only problem was . . .  
  
The Princess was asleep.  
  
The Prince missing.  
  
And true love, was about to wage it's toughest battle yet.  
  
AN: . ~Grin~ I love that ending . . . so soap opera. 


	10. Big Signs

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them.  
  
AN: o.o I'm sorry the update is late? Oh yes. Good news, once the three original Inu Tales stories are over I am going to be posting up three new fairy tales featuring everyone's favorite couples! Goody! Here's Sleeping Sango!  
  
Sleeping Sango  
  
Big Signs  
  
~*~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~*~  
  
And then the pieces of the puzzle fell together.  
  
Only problem was . . .  
  
The Princess was asleep.  
  
The Prince missing.  
  
And true love, was about to wage it's toughest battle yet.  
  
~*~*~*~ Now ~*~*~*~  
  
"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!"  
  
Kagome patted the King's shoulder gently as she tried to get him to calm down, that is until Inuyasha interrupted her.  
  
"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!"  
  
Shippou quipped up quickly from behind Sesshoumaru's shoulder.  
  
"Why don't we just rescue Miroku?"  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru, agree with the runt."  
  
"Well it's not like there's a big sign that tells us where Kikyou's hideout is!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe there was a big sign that told us where Kikyou's hideout was."  
  
The four fairies stared up at the large, spooky looking castle. A large sign hung lopsided on the front reading "Kikyou's Place Keep Out!" Each fairy seemed quipped with their weapon of choice, and each had a look of utter determination on their faces.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"All I wanted was an invitation! A little recognition! DON'T I DESERVE THAT MUCH?!"  
  
Miroku starred amazedly at Kikyou, who had been ranting for several hours about what a poor soul she was. He pretended to listen as he hung from the wall he was tied to and was about ready to yell obscenities and call her on her dry flaky skin when something in the window caught his eye. Two white spots, a red spot, and a black spot. Yes, four spots. Four familiar spots. His breath caught in his throat as he realized whom it might be.  
  
"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"  
  
"Yes, Oh great and mighty Kikyou."  
  
Kikyou let out a superior snort as she turned around just in time to see the unlikely group of rescuers.  
  
"If it isn't the wand waving fairies come here to greet the beautiful, intelligent, talented, powerful, artistic, famous, charming, polite, well moisturized. . ."  
  
Miroku could only grin as he held up the sword that Inuyasha had thrust into his hand, after Kagome had untied him from the wall, at Kikyou's neck.  
  
"I take back the great and might Kikyou thing. . ."  
  
AN: :) Update in a week. I promise. 


	11. Ultimate Jinx

Disclaimer: I'm saving, still can't afford them . . . sigh I'll have to hire some other anime to attend my non-existent birthday party.  
  
AN: No excuses for my lack of updating, just an apology and an update.  
  
WARNING: This chapter is extremely stupid and silly, if you do not enjoy such things, don't read.  
  
Sleeping Sango  
  
Ultimate Jinx  
  
Last Time   
  
"If it isn't the wand waving fairies come here to greet the beautiful, intelligent, talented, powerful, artistic, famous, charming, polite, well moisturized. . ."  
  
Miroku could only grin as he held up the sword that Inuyasha had thrust into his hand, after Kagome had untied him from the wall, at Kikyou's neck.  
  
"I take back the great and might Kikyou thing. . ."  
  
Now   
  
Miroku was just about to slice the sword across Kikyou's throat when the room began to rumble. He was distracted for just a second as he looked to make sure the others were all right, unfortunately...it was just that second that Kikyou needed to transform into a large, flaky scaled, dragon...  
  
"Meep..."  
  
"Kagome! Get Shippou out of here!"  
  
Nodding, Kagome grabbed the offended fairy and made her way out of the room as it started to cave in. Kikyou was now full sized, having broken her head through the roof. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku watched with growing sweatdrops as they realized that Kikyou's large head had been the only thing to get through the roof, leaving the rest of her stuck.  
  
"Oh shit..."  
  
Miroku grinned widely as he raised his sword and threw it directly into Kikyou's heart...  
  
Later   
  
"Well that was easy..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Almost too easy..."  
  
"I'm just glad it's over..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
All eyes turned onto Kagome, who was wondering what she had said to receive the suddenly silent response. She let out a yelp as Inuyasha exploded and pointed an accusing finger at her.  
  
"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?! YOU NEVER SAY THAT! Everyone knows that you never say "it's over!" that's like the ultimate jinx!"  
  
And indeed...it would be...  
  
AN: o.o;; Don't hurt me? (Review) 


	12. Battle

Disclaimer: sigh No...  
  
AN: Sorry! Read and Enjoy! (Not much to read and enjoy but do so anyway)  
  
Sleeping Sango  
  
Battle (Creative titling ne?)  
  
Last Time –  
  
"I'm just glad it's over..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
All eyes turned onto Kagome, who was wondering what she had said to receive the suddenly silent response. She let out a yelp as Inuyasha exploded and pointed an accusing finger at her.  
  
"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?! YOU NEVER SAY THAT! Everyone knows that you never say "it's over!" that's like the ultimate jinx!"  
  
And indeed...it would be...  
  
Now –  
  
Another set of rumbling overtook the building, and Kikyou rose again, howling in her Kikyou-y anger.  
  
"MY NAIL! MY BEAUTIFUL NAIL!"  
  
Sesshoumaru began to twitch...and then he bowed his head, he seemed just about ready to explode...  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP WOMAN?! THIS, SESSHOUAMRU IS TIRED OF YOUR STUPIDITY! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DDDDDIIIIIIEEEEE?!"  
  
Everyone's now-wide eyes followed Sesshoumaru as he charged towards Kikyou. His aura was swirling around him as he continued to beat Kikyou into oblivion.  
  
Later –  
  
"Wow Sesshoumaru..."  
  
"I didn't know you could do that..."  
  
"Keh...Show off..."  
  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and tucked a strand of hair back into place. "Now let's go back to the Sasu..."  
  
AN: ; 


	13. The KissThe End

Disclaimer: -sniffle- Sadly no, I do not own Sango or Miroku.  
  
AN: Aww...Only one more chapter is left for Sleeping Sango...-tear-  
  
Sleeping Sango  
  
The Kiss...The End  
  
- Last Time –  
  
"Wow Sesshoumaru..."  
  
"I didn't know you could do that..."  
  
"Keh...Show off..."  
  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and tucked a strand of hair back into place.  
  
"Now let's go back to the Sasu..."  
  
-Now-  
  
Miroku was running furiously back to the palace. In his mind images of Princess Sango...Sasu were flashing. First of her as a babe, and how he had felt an instant connection with her to the first time he had groped her...ah memories...  
  
"Is she all right?"  
  
"Yes Miroku, Don't worry...except..."  
  
"Except?"  
  
"She's kinda...asleep..."  
  
"....oh"  
  
Inuyasha scratched his chin, it had all seemed so long ago that he had absentmindedly cast the spell that it took a while before he could remember the conditions of it. His mind was still partially on how dry Kikyou's skin was, and how nicely Kagome's hips swung while she walked (-couldn't help it- ).  
  
"You have to kiss her!"  
  
Kagome had suddenly stopped walking (-and swinging her hips-) and screamed the statement out loud. That was when Inuyasha smacked himself upside the head and clamped a hand over Kagome's mouth. By then it was too late and Kagome had realized her her mistake in time to watch Miroku take off with twitching hands in the direction of the palace.  
  
"Poor Sasu..."  
  
"We have to go save her!"  
  
"What are you talking about Kikyou is dead."  
  
"I mean from Miroku's hands!"  
  
---Sango's Bedside---  
  
Miroku leaned in, his eyes half closed as he pressed his lips against Sango's.  
  
--- Just Outside The Castle ---  
  
SMACK  
  
"GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!"  
  
"BUT SAS...SANGO! I SAVED YOUR LIFE!"  
  
"STOP TRYING TO GRAB THOSE!"  
  
With large sweatdrops on their heads all of the fairies walked into the castle to rescue Sasu from Miroku's wandering hands...and to make wedding plans...  
  
And They Lived Happily Ever After...  
  
AN: THE END! –tear- I can't believe it's over...Ah well, leave your reviews and don't forget to make requests. I've tried nothing and I'm fresh out of ideas for stories. 


End file.
